


she got me, not that I mind (just because you said no, it doesn't mean your sister will stop middling)

by weekendsnightowl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO magnus, Coffee Shop, F/M, Isabelle Lightwood Can't Cook, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Multi, Operation Malec, Shy Alec Lightwood, Writer Alec, alec and magnus hate arranged dates, alternative universe, food poisoning threat, shadowhunters au, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendsnightowl/pseuds/weekendsnightowl
Summary: Alec is a writerMagnus is a CEOthe both hate arranged dates, and izzy trying to get them together.she had her mind set on getting them together enough to have an entire plan set in, and she calls it "Operation Malec"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to end it after then they first meet, but I might add something after it as a part of series

Magnus Bane is the CEO of a fashion house, he works hand in hand with his four best friends, Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael and Maia, and some of the most talented group of people.

one day during lunch break

Maia “I’m going to get coffee and something to eat do you guys want anything?”

Magnus “well it is lunch break, and I have a lot of work to finish so I would appreciate that”

Raphael “where are you getting it from?”

Ragnor “she is going to Gideon”

Magnus “I love their baked goods, but I never went there during lunch, it always packed”

Catarina “I love them too”

Maia “they are the best”

Ragnor “but that is not why you are going”

Maia “it is part of the reason”

Magnus “what do you mean”

Maia “there is a hot guy there you know”

Magnus “you mean the blondie who works there? you know he is married right? to biscuit”

Maia “what not him”

Magnus “is it then the nerd who works there from time to time? not my type but I’m not judging”

Maia “not him too.. the nerd has a girlfriend, and you know her”

Magnus “girlfriend? who?”

Maia “Isabelle the photographer”

Magnus “really! then who?”

Maia “you really don’t know?”

“careful Maia” everyone looks at Ragnor “you won’t see Magnus here anymore during lunch if he likes the guy”

Magnus “now I have to know”

Gideon Cafe was famous for it coffee and baked goods, run the herendale couple, Jace and Clary anyone who comes to the shop knows about them, they also know about the tall hot guy who comes to the shop everyday for his coffee, no one knows who he is, so they call him the Gideon cafe hot guy, he comes everyday during the lunch hour, to drink coffee and eat one of the baked goods. he takes his order then sits on his regular table with his laptop in-front of him working on something, so no one dares to sit there at that time of the day, no matter how crowded the cafe might be. 

the cafe becomes packed every after noon because of one reason, there are two hot guys in the shop, the one who works there, pity that one is taken, the other one comes only at that time, which makes him eye candy during the break from work.

Magnus “so you are telling me there is a hot mysterious guy there, that come everyday, who because of him I would want to spend my days watching him during my break”

Maia “oh I know who he is but I’m not telling”

Catarina “how do you know?”

Maia “I know his family members, so I got to know who he is”

Catarina “have you made your move on him yet?”

Maia “no, and I’m not going to, he is just a friend, an eye candy friend”

Magnus now really wanted to go to the coffee shop, if only he did not have that much work.

Magnus “I really want to see how he looks, too bad... but really Izzy is dating that nerd guy”

Maia “I saw them together once and I asked, she told me all about it, she really likes him”

Magnus “she wanted to introduce me to her brother, she said she knows that we are met for each other”

Catarina “then you should have met him”

Magnus “I don’t want to go on an arrange date”

Maia turns towards the door and a smirk appear on her face “I’m going to buy everyones share, see you in a while”


	2. in the coffee shop

the shop is in five minutes walk from the fashion house, As soon as Maia saw Clary she said

Maia “hey Clary”

Clary “hey”

Clary “is he coming too?”

Maia “no.. but he knows now that there is a hot mysterious guy who comes to the coffee shop everyday, so he will come eventually”

Clary laugh “he will, I mean Izzy did try to convince him”

Maia “she should have shown him a photo”

Clary “he said no to photos, so it wouldn’t cloud his judgment”

Maia laugh at that 

but still, operation Malec have finally started to move

Maia “hey Jace”

Jace “hey Maia”

Maia looks at Alec, who is in his own world, drinking coffee and in the middle of writing his new, whenever he is stuck at something he takes his eye off the screen and look out the window, at the people walking, and he thinks.

its has been a while since he started coming to the coffee shop, he bought the coffee shop a while back, it was the place he stared to write his first novel, when he heard it was closing, he bought it and since Jace is a Barista he gave him the shop to start his own business, which Jace of course decline to, Jace told him he would work there and manage it, but Alec would be the owner, Alec agrees to the conditions, and told Jace that the profits would be used for salaries of who works there, and the rest would be for that ever the shop needed.

It was a good idea, he did not need the money, and the coffee shop that he loved would still be there, and since it was theirs, they can open whenever they liked, how long they liked, but since Jace was in charge he decided on the normal coffee shop hours.

at first he rarely came, but then Izzy suggested for him to go there in the everyday in the afternoon, he felt like she was planning something, not just felt he knew. because her work place is five minutes from the coffee shop, and she was trying to set him up with her boss. but it seems that her boss had the same idea as he did, no arranged date, he remembers the last time he when to one of Izzy’s arrange date, it was awful, and he sweared to never repeat it again. but she did say that his way they would meet more often since her work place is 5 minutes away, and Jace and Clary run the shop, even Simon help from time to time. Plus apparently people went to the shop just to take glance his way, at first the idea bothered him, but no one came near him or talked to him so he didn’t mind it much.


	3. back at the fashion house

Maia went back to the fashion house, coffee and baked goods in hand, she texted Izzy telling her everything that happen and tell her that she got her share as well

She saw Izzy as she walked in, and they shared a knowing smile

Maia “hey Iz”

Izzy “hey”

Izzy opened the door and walked in with Maia

Maia “I’m back!”

Izzy “hey everyone!”

Magnus, Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael at the same time “hey”

Maia start to hands out the coffee and the food for everyone.

while eating

Magnus “why didn’t you tell me you are dating the nerd from the coffee shop”

Izzy “well you see, works as an editor for my brother, and sometimes goes to help in the shop since he is friends with Clary”

Magnus ignored the mention of her brother, because if he said anything she would try to set him up again with Alexander Lightwood, he remember her saying his nickname, but for some reason he prefer saying the longer version “with Clary, they did seem close”

Izzy “they are childhood friends”

Catarina joins in “your brother is a writer?”

Magnus glare at her

Izzy “yeah, he wrote a lots of books, they are really good”

Raphael “are you here to promote him”

Izzy “oh no, I don’t need to, I think some of you already reading his stuff”

Ragnor “really? what the name of one of his books, or his author name”

Izzy “its a secret, so I’m not telling”

But Maia did know “he might be good but I don’t think he would be as good as Archer, even Raphael likes his books, he has all of his book”

Raphael glared at her

Izzy smirked “you know.. Simon is the editor for Archer”

Raphael was the first to react “really”

which made everyone laugh

Raphael “Shut up”

Magnus “do you think he can give us autographs”

Izzy smiles “I could ask”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is planning something ..
> 
> what could it be?


	4. Alec

Alec get back to his apartment, he is already ahead with his writing, and he have five more books of the series completed and ready to publish. he writes whenever an inspiration hits him, and he really did not have anything else to do. 

Alec was single, he was in the closet when he was in high school and his shy self stopped him from trying to get a boyfriend in his university years, and after the date Izzy set him up on, he did not, could not go to another, so he devoted his live to do the things he loves the most in the world, writing, cooking, and archery, he been writing since he was six, he started by telling Izzy stories as bed time stories, and when ever she was sad, he used to write them down to remember them, and to tell them again, when Izzy wanted to hear them, and had written over tens of stories, short stories and series over the years, and only started to publish when he was in college, he started by sending his older stories after fixing them before the newer one, and in the very beginning he would write when he wrote this story and if there was a reason, why he wrote it.

and since he was scared fail he choose to send it under a pin name instead of his own name, Archer.

People loved his stories, not only because of the content but because of the beginning of the book, when he wrote it and why he wrote it. people start to imagine a child sitting next to his sister, telling her stories about kings and queens magic and spill, which worm their hearts, which that made him one of the most helloing authors known.

Alec already ate at Gideon, he dose not know why Jace decided on using his middle name for the shop, but then again he did say he won’t partake in the shop business, therefore he believed what ever name Jace decided on, it would be ok, that was before he looked at the sign. 

Alec invited everyone over for dinner a while ago and its today, so he decided to go shop for the ingredients he needed.


	5. Maia and Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversation between Izzy and Maia before going home

after Izzy finished her work for the day she saw Maia

Maia “leaving ?”

Izzy “yeah, we are invited today to Alec’s, do you want to come?”

Maia “I would love to, but .. I got plans, sorry“

Izzy “maybe next time”

Maia “are you going to ask him for the signs tonight?”

Izzy smirked “yeah”

Maia “how? you know how long it took me to get a copy myself, and I am one of his friends, he dose not know anyone we work with”

Izzy “oh I got something in my mind and I know it would work”

Maia “I hope it dose because these two will be amazing together”

Izzy “I known that the first time I met Magnus, the only problem is that they both don’t want arranged dates”

Maia “that didn’t stop you”

Izzy “of course it didn’t, they don’t want arrange dates so I won’t”

Maia “you will just get them to MEET each other”

Izzy smirked “yeah they just have to MEET, whenever that will be”

Izzy added“but, the soon the better”


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, Food and a threat

everyone arrived at Alec’s around seven, they help getting the table ready for dinner while chatting about the day

at dinner Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Alec sat together

Clary “Alec this is amazing!”

Alec “thanks Red”

Izzy “its really amazing ”

Alec “thanks Iz”

it was an evening like any other, they would talk about their day, weird coworkers or weird customers, but today was different, because Izzy wanted something, something she knows that she won’t get by asking nicely, so she decided to use the most guaranteed way passible for things to go her way.

Izzy “Alec”

Alec looked her way “yes?”

Izzy with a smile on her face “can I get the recipe”

Everyone stopped moving, and then slowly started to look at Izzy

when ever Izzy wanted to ask for something that she knows that would be normally be refused, she ask for a recipe from Alec or ask them to try something she made, she hates the fact that they say her food is poisonous but she also know that she can get what she want this way, without any problem.

Alec “what do you want Iz?”

Izzy act innocently “Alec I asked for the recipe”

Alec “I heard that..”

Simon eyeing him and shakes his head desperately, he loves her, but he still wanted to live

Alec looked at Simon then back at Izzy adds “what I’m asking is what you really want”

Izzy “recipe”

Alec “that was you threatening us”

Izzy glared at him

Alec added “so what I asked what is it that you really want enough to threaten”

Izzy put down her hand and said “well.. my friends at work are fan of your and I want you to autograph for them ” after a pose “as Archer”

Simon worried “do they know he is Archer”

Izzy “no, but I told them that you are his editor”

Alec thought for a minute, 

Alec sigh defeatedly “ok, but no food threats for 2 years”

he knows he can’t stop her threats for ever so he thought of the longest she can agree on

Izzy “6 months”

Alec “a year, and that is my final offer”

Izzy “ok a year” and thought “worth it”

Izzy asked Alec to personalize the photographs, and gave him the names, Magnus, Ragnor , Catarina, Maia and Raphael.

After looking at the names Alec said “I gave Maia a signed copy a while a go”

Izzy answered “well they don’t knew so you have to give her one too, so they won’t suspect anything”

two days later Alec gives Izzy five copies of his autographed first book of this current series “Shadows”.


	7. what to do during lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy got photographed copies of Archer's book for her coworkers 
> 
> Magnus decided, he could use a normal, work free lunch break

Izzy walk into the Magnus office before lunch break, she had ask all of them to be there the day before, telling them she had something to give them.

Izzy “hey”

Magnus, Ragnor, Catarina, Maia and Raphael at the same time “hey”

Magnus “what did you want to give us?”

Izzy pointed at the bag in her hand and said “presents”

she pulled out each book on its own, each had a sticky note on it with a name of one of them, she gave them each a copy but left Magnus for last while saying “I told Simon to personalize the autographs”

in Maia’s copy there was a note inside the book with the autograph that said “FYI she asked for a recipe”

Maia opens her eyes wide and took the note off, if someone saw her they would think that she was surprised by the autograph, because Archer dose not do that, but no one was watching her, each one of them had his eyes on his copy surprised, and happy.

Magnus was a huge fan of Archer, so he decided to use the lunch break to actually take a break, not eating while working, or going to business lunches, and he wanted eat lunch and read the book while eating.

Magnus “I will eat lunch out today”

everyone still looking at the books in their hands nodding their heads, but not saying a word.

While Izzy texted Clary 

From: Izzy   
To: Clary   
Subject: Be ready!   
Magnus said he will eat outside, he might come to the coffee shop  
if he did  
Operation Malec is on the go

it was not guaranteed, nothing ever is, so when she was planning on getting them together, she did not think about how long it would take, or if they would really end up together, as long as the two meet, even if they did not fell in live at first, even if they felt awkward at first, as long as the two meet things will finally start.

Magnus went outside with the book in his hand, he really wanted to read it right now, so he decided to go to the near coffee shop, which was Gideon.

it’s was minutes before the rush hour, so he said hi to Clary, ordered and sat down on a table.

Clary looked at where he sat, a smile started to appear on her face, she was thinking “between all the tables in the coffee shop, he had to sit on that one”

Clary phone buzzed, she have just received a text

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to end it after then they first meet, but I might add something after it as a part of series


End file.
